Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier
'Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier '''is the forty-eighth episode of VeggieTales. The title is in reference to the famous ''Star Trek quote "Space, the final frontier" which was used as the subtitle for Star Trek V, although this has little connection to that film. Plot Opening Countertop The show opens up with Larry in space. Then it's revealed that Larry's actually stuck above the countertop. He tries to get help from Jimmy, Jerry, Mr. Lunt, and Mr. Nezzer, but they don't help. Bob then reads a question and decides to answer that question by playing a story called "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier." Characters *Bob the Tomato/Mr. Spork *Larry the Cucumber/Captain Cuke *Madame Blueberry/Lieutenant Whoareyou *Junior Asparagus/Oliver *Petunia Rhubarb *Mr. Lunt/Luntar the Powerful *Pa Grape does not speak,(cameo) *Jimmy and Jerry Gourd *Mr. Nezzer/Admiral Nezzer *The Scallions *Archibald Asparagus/Doctor Who *Ziggy *Scooter Carrot Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *Mewantium *I Wonder *''Silly Songs with Larry: Asteroid Cowboys *Good for the Grabbing *Enough to Share *What Have We Learned Fun Facts Trivia *This was the first episode for several things: **The first time Mr. Nezzer appears on the countertop. **The first time Mr. Nezzer appears without clothing. **The first episode to have a post-credits scene. *This was also the last episode for several things: **The last speaking appearance of Mr. Nezzer to date until The VeggieTales Show. **The last episode Megan Murphy voices Madame Blueberry. *The bumper stickers on the spacious wagon say: **I brake for tribbles. **Area 51. **Honk if you love quasars! **My other car is a DeLorean. **I heart Planet of the Grapes! *This is the only episode where Rich Guerzon designed the DVD menus. Remarks *Archibald refers to himself as "Doctor Who", though the correct term he should've used is "The Doctor", as the former is the name of the show and not the titular character. *The cover states the video was released in 2013, but it didn't come out until March 2014. Although this could be when the video was finalized. *Somehow, Luntar doesn't seem to hear or listen to the guards singing along with Oliver's rebellion plan when they were at the jail. *What good would a screwdriver do against a tractor beam? It would also be pulled by the tractor beam with no resistance at all! *On the supernova timer, it indicated that there were four minutes left, but it's more likely that the clock has already passed based on how long it would ultimately take for Luntar to fire the engine at the sun. *Somehow, the U.S.S Applepies doesn't lose friction balance after sacrificing one aligned engine. *Cuke and Spork call Luntar "diabolic", "sarcastic", and "sympathetic". *Because it's a sequel to Are You My Neighbor?, it's never stated if Captain Cuke or Mr. Spork is the same characters (Larry and Bob) who met Junior, or they're just brand new characters. Goofs *In the show, Luna said that they should prepare them for evacuation, but on the DVD subtitles, they said that Applepies said the line, but it was wrong. Inside References *Although not informed, this could be considered a sequel to Are You My Neighbor?, as references to that episode are here (being a spoof on Star Trek and popcorn meteors). Also, Cuke and Spork recognize Scooter as a former crew member, which he was in the original. *"Pizza Angel" is a reference to the silly song itself. *When Junior unlocks the musical lock, he does it in the tune of I Can Be Your Friend. *Aside from the moral, this episode has a few nods towards Lyle the Kindly Viking: **Junior plays a character that teaches the moral of sharing. **Both episodes came out the same month. **Both episodes have Larry say that he really needs to use the bathroom. Real-World References *McDoodle's is a parody of McDonald's. *Tums is an antacid medication company. *M&N's is a parody of M&M's. There is also a pizzeria with the same name. *Archibald's costume and police box is a reference to the BBC series "Doctor Who", which is about an alien called himself "the Doctor" who travels in time and space with the Tardis (which is in the shape of the police box). **His costume is based off of the Eleventh Doctor, portrayed by Matt Smith. Whether or not this is based on this fanart is unknown. *A Delorean is a sportscar made in 1981, and it is famously used in Universal Studios' Back to the Future franchise. **"1.21" gigawats" is the amount of power that is needed for the Flux Capacitor. **The spacion wagon knocking over the trash can is a reference towards the ending of the first film. * There are many references to various sci-fi movies and T.V. shows. ** PAL being a reference to HAL9000 from ''2001: A Space Odyssey. ** Cuke and Dr. Spork are references to Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock from Star Trek. The U.S.S. Applepies is a reference to the U.S.S. Enterprise. It is even able to beam the crew up (although this feature was out of order in the episode, so they used ropes instead). ** The story begins with an opening crawl like the Star Wars films. ** When Cuke and Dr. Spork are in Luntar's dungeon, T-Bot suggests she records their call for help holographically and send it to others. Cuke tells her they won't do that unless it's their only hope. This is a reference to when Princess Leia did the same thing in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. ** There are several quotes similar to those said in the Star Wars films, such as "We don't need to see your photos. Move along." (photos is said instead of identification), "Stay on target...", and "It's a trap!". **"Houston, we have a problem" is from Apollo 13. **"Phone home" is a reference to E.T: The Extra-Terrestrial. **"Game over man!" And the stomach rumbling from the alien egg are references to "Aliens". **One bumper sticker says "I brake for tribbles." Tribbles are small furry creatures appearing in the original series of Star Trek that reproduce rapidly. * Captain Cuke said that Luntar stole his captain underpants. This a reference to the series of children's books, Captain Underpants by Dav Pilkey, and could be a nod to the fact that Dragon, a show based on one of Pilkey's other books, aired on Qubo alongside VeggieTales from 2006 to 2009. *"Reverse the polarity" is a quote from the 1898 science fiction novel Edison's Conquest of Mars, which is the opposite of normal polarity. This is often used in various pieces of media, including "Doctor Who". Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:DVDs Category:2010s Episodes Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:Spoofs Category:Outsourced productions Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:2010s VeggieTales Episodes